There is a vast amount of data available today and data is now being collected and stored at a rate never seen before. Further, through the employment of various systems such as the Open Data Protocol (Odata), data is being freed from specific applications and formats. As a result, data is becoming freely accessible and integrated into new uses.
However, although data may be accessible, a new user of the data may not know it exists. Although the user may employ a variety of search engines in attempt to find the data, if they do not employ the proper search terms or combination of terms, they may never come across it. Even if user finds a data set, they may not know what the data set is, let alone how to use it. For example, data created for a specific application may by structured and described in a unique way for that application. As a result, a new user of the data may have to spend time and resources parsing the data in order to determine what it is and how to use it. Further, after examining the data, the user may learn that the data is not what he/she wanted or that the data is not appropriate for his/her intended application. In addition, because data may be structured and described in different ways depending on the source of the data, searching for data can result in under inclusive or over inclusive results.
In addition, as more and more data is shared it can be assumed that multiple users will employ the same data sources. For example, multiple users will likely employ same data sources for similar applications in different manners, multiple users with employ different combinations of data sources, or multiple users will employ same data sources for different applications. However, there fails to exist a method to capture, learn from, and share, the various user applications and interpretations of data. In other words, any user interaction with data cannot be shared for interpretation and application in another context. In existing systems, the user must change the data and share the actual changed data. Therefore, any modification of usage of data or enhancement of the data is captured for one context of use with a specific application by the actual application.
The above-described deficiencies of today's techniques are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.